


Taking Charge

by Azeran



Series: Camp Camp [8]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Assertive David, Established Relationship, F/M, Submission, but the rest is definitely sexual, gwenvid - Freeform, vaguely non sexual submission in parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran
Summary: Gwen works way too hard, and David disapproves of her less than healthy habits. So what’s a loving co-counselor and boyfriend to do?Why, take charge of course!





	Taking Charge

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a big fan of submissive Gwen and assertive David. Ideal kink for these two. I also love the idea of David having to gently (forcefully) remind Gwen that she’s human, and can’t work herself to the bone without severe repercussions. Sue me.

David could pinpoint the exact point he started worrying about Gwen’s wellbeing. She was stressing over the camp bookkeeping, figuring out funding, only replying with snappish grunts anytime he tried to talk. He didn’t take it personally, at first; Gwen was tired, worn at the seams, dark bluish circles stamped under her eyes. She always got like this at the end of the month, dedicating herself fully to making sure the camp made the best of their not as tight, yet still strict budget. But when she refused to step away even for a minute, David lost his patience. Gwen worked too hard. She needed fresh air, food!

 

She needed a break.

 

That’s when things changed. In the past, he would’ve admitted defeat, left her be. Not anymore. They were a team, a couple. David couldn’t in good conscience let her work herself to the bone, not when he could do something about it. And if he’d learned anything about Gwen and her stubborn nature, sometimes she needed someone to take the reins, tell her no.

 

That mindset led to him taking action.

 

“Gwen. You need a break. Please, stop. For your own sake.”

 

She scowled, a snarky retort already primed and ready, he could tell. David didn’t give her time to use it. Gwen had barely gotten a word out before he sprung forward, forcefully turning her chair around. The next thing he knew, his fingers were locked deep within the nest of fluffy maroon curls at the base of Gwen’s neck, pulling her head back until wide violet eyes meshed with his green. “I said, stop.” David rasped, authoritative and stern. “Do you understand? You have to stop Gwen.”

 

A tense pause stretched between them. Freezing up, David drew in a shaky, nervous breath, drinking in her shock. Exploring his assertive side was something they’d only just begun to touch on in the bedroom. This was different. It was even more personal, in a weird way, and David didn’t quite know what to do with himself. Until Gwen’s pretty mouth parted with a breathless, confused “Oh.” Everything mentally clicked after that. He could do this. He _had_ to.

 

“I can’t stand by and let you work yourself to death. You’re only hurting yourself,” David warned. “You need to stop, rest. Do something, anything to relax.” He gave her curls a light tug, keeping his grip firm as he splayed his other hand against the armrest. If Gwen noticed how tight he clutched it, knuckles bleached white, she didn’t say anything. Then again, she was riveted on him at the moment, wordlessly gazing up at him in a mixture of irritation and stunned reverence. “Staying up all night, working through your breaks, lunch. It’s not healthy Gwen. If you keep this up, you’ll get sick! You’re already not sleeping well.”

 

The reverence faded, a flash of anger crossing her face. “Yeah? Watching me sleep or something?” Gwen shoved at him, scowling. “Get off my ass David. I have work to do. In case you forgot, the camp won’t run itself. There’s bills to pay, supply lists to write-”

 

“All things that can wait a few hours,” David argued, grabbing her wrist. Gwen tried to tug herself free, but he held fast, pinning the trapped limb against the chair beside her head as he pressed a knee between her legs. Like this, David had free rein to angle the chair back with his weight, forcing Gwen to look only at him. He half feared she’d be afraid, or more likely furious. He wondered if she’d try to push him away again.

 

But….she didn’t. Instead, there was a submissive, pleading _something_ woven through her eyes that gave him a private little thrill. It practically screamed permission, begging him to keep it up.  

 

God, why was he even surprised? This was Gwen. Gwen, who was the first one to encourage his assertiveness. Of course she’d want this. They’d talked about their fantasies before, one dark, stormy night shortly after they’d gotten together. She’d confessed that a repressed part of her yearned to give up control, put her every freedom in his hands. Just like a secret part of David needed to take it away from her, make her give in and melt against him, completely at his mercy. Because how else would he know she was taking it easy, for once in her life?

 

“Gwen...I-” David didn’t swear often, but he caved just this once, releasing a quiet fuck under his breath. Could their sex life bleed into the normal like this? Was it normal? He was leaning towards yes. Why else would Gwen beg him like this? Her pride made her keep quiet, and yet the urges were there, simmering like fire beneath the surface. He could read her well enough by this point to tell that much.

 

David bit his lip, squeezing the fingers entwined in her hair ever so slightly harder. Gwen gasped, his name falling from her lips like a prayer. It was all the answer, and permission he needed. “I won’t tell you again. You’re going to take a break. How about this? We’ll get some dinner, find you some comfier clothes, and then you’ll take a nice, hot, relaxing bath. It’s long overdue.”

 

“David, don’t be stupid. If I don’t restructure the budget and get shit figured out, it’ll affect the camp! We’ll have to cut activities! And forget about the end of the year bonfire. I know you don’t want that! Do you?” Gwen argued, fighting against his grip. Even to David’s untrained eyes, he could tell it was a weak attempt. Gwen was stronger than she looked, could shove him off while barely lifting a finger. Her heart wasn’t in it.

 

Good.

 

“Gwen, let me tell you what I want.” David leaned over her, shivering with delight when he heard her moan ever so slightly through her teeth. “Right now, I want my co-counselor and girlfriend to NOT pass out on our cabin floor from working herself too hard. I want you to listen to me, and understand what I’ve been telling you, because honestly? My patience is running thin.”

 

“I don’t give a shit about your patience!” Gwen huffed. “You’re not the one who manages our damn finances. Come back and talk to me when you can actually keep track of how much money you’ve spent in a week. Because you fucking suck at it.”  

 

Rude. Not completely unfair though. David didn’t have a head for numbers, unless he was counting campers. “I’m sorry you feel that way. But it doesn’t change anything.” David rose to his feet. Gwen, forced to follow unless she wanted her hair pulled out, swore and rolled her eyes, refusing to close the foot of space between their bodies. Stubborn to the core. She couldn’t let herself be seen as soft. David loved her for it just as much as it made him sad. “You are going to take a break Gwen, even if I have to force you.”

 

“Force me?” There. The faintest plead, strangled and wispy with need. He almost couldn’t tell it was there, because if Gwen was good at one thing, it was being angry with him. David didn’t fall for it though. He was going to stick by his promise.

 

Gwen didn’t want to take care of herself? Fine. He’d do it for her.

 

“For the record, I did warn you.” Which was the only heads up she got before David jumped into action. Releasing his grip on her hair, he gave her a tender smile and grasped both of her wrists instead. They trembled, Gwen’s pupils blown wide with repressed intrigue and exhaustion. He was banking on the latter. “Gwen...you are going to listen to me. Do you want to know why? Because right now, you’re not in control. I am. ME.”

 

“...fuck..” violet eyes glazed over with desperation. Gwen went slack in his grip, pressing up against him as she made a breathy sound in the back of her throat. “Since when do you take charge?”

 

David chuckled, swiping his thumb across her knuckles. The smallest brush of skin on skin made her flush, goosebumps trailing down Gwen’s forearms. “Since you can’t, or won’t, do what’s best for yourself. I get that you’re worried about the budget, and the kids, but you can’t help them if you don’t help yourself first.”

 

“What, like you’re so good at all the self care bullshit?” Blushing harder, Gwen averted her gaze. David took full advantage of the opportunity and brushed a string of kisses across her cheek, following the slope of her jaw all the way down her neck.

 

“I’ll admit, I could probably do better too. But we’re talking about you. Not me. And you need to rest. You NEED time to yourself Gwen.” Depositing a kiss in the hollow of her throat, David slowly backed Gwen through the room until her thighs bumped the wooden frame of her bed. With a light push she toppled back on its mess of blankets and overstuffed pillows. “Stay. There. I mean it.”

 

It looked like she might argue for a moment, but David stared her down, pinning her in place with a stern frown. Gwen wilted beneath it, grumbling under her breath. “Bossy…”

 

“I can be,” David agreed, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Gwen’s ponytail had long fallen to pieces, leaving a mass of maroon hair cascading down her neck. He loved it like this, all loose and free. It made Gwen seem softer, almost. More approachable. “Now, are you going to behave? Because I can stand here all night and make sure that you do, but I’d rather I didn’t have to. You deserve my trust Gwen. Please, don’t prove me wrong.”

 

Her scowl softened. “For fuck’s sake David. You can’t just say shit like that.”

 

“Why not?” Kneeling down at her feet, David started unlacing her boots. “Because you like it?” He trailed his fingertips down a thigh, feeling her shudder at the attention. “Gwen, be honest with me. Are you being stubborn just for the sake of it? You have to be tired. You look like you haven’t slept a wink in days. Though you’re still the prettiest girlfriend in the world,” David added with a half teasing smile, earning a matching one in response.

 

“Flattery will get you everywhere.” Gwen drew her legs up on the bed, and suddenly the mood shifted. She let the full weight of her exhaustion show; slumped shoulders, the lines of her forehead carved deep in mocha skin. And god, her eyes. David had never seen her so...so incredibly tired. “I’m not trying to be stubborn. I’m not,” she barked, seeing his disbelief. “But shit has to get done around here David. Budgets won’t magically fix themselves. You’re in charge of running the camp. I make sure we don’t go under. That was the deal, remember?”

 

“I do. I also remember us promising to help each other out, and to never let ourselves get so far lost in our work we forget our own personal health.” David smiled at her, counting her disgruntled snort as a win. “Gwen, c’mon. You can’t expect me to let you keep this up. You know how stubborn I can be.” He crouched down beside her legs and dropped a kiss on a sock clad knee. “If you can tell me with a straight face that you aren’t exhausted and don’t need a break, I’ll consider letting you get back to work.”

 

Gwen hesitated. She had a lie poised and ready, but never used it. David could’ve shouted his relief when she instead wearily nodded her head, dropping a stressed sounding curse. “.....fuck. You’re a bastard, you know that? Why do you have to be so—so caring??” Groaning loudly, Gwen flopped back on the pillows, smothering her face in her hands. “Fine. FINE. You win. I’m fucking exhausted, ok? I’ve been working nonstop since last night. I’m running off no sleep, I haven’t showered in almost two days, and I desperately need a break before I punch somebody’s lights out.”

 

Putting it like that, it sounded so much worse. David cringed. He should’ve stepped in sooner. “Which is why you’re done for tonight. You have to learn your own limits Gwen.” He carefully pried her hands free, taking great care to pretend he didn’t see the faint glimmer of tears beneath her lashes. She was worn out. David was surprised she hadn’t already burst into tears. “All I want you to do for the rest of the night is relax. If you need anything, I’ll get it for you, but I don’t want to see you move a single inch without permission Gwen. Understand?”

 

Gwen sighed. “I’m too damn tired to argue with you David. You’re the boss. Just tell me what to do, and I’ll do it. You want me to stay put? Fine, you’ve got your wish. I don’t think I could move even if I wanted to. My back is killing me from leaning over all that stupid ass paperwork.”

 

Thank god. “I think I can do something about that,” David hummed thoughtfully, pulling her in for a feather soft kiss. “After you eat dinner, take a bath…”

 

“I get the picture David.”

 

“Good. Because I won’t tolerate any arguing.”

 

Gwen swatted him away. “Yeah, somehow I already knew that too. Can’t imagine why. It’s not like you’ve drilled it into my head or anything.”

 

Cheeky. David flicked the tip of her nose, laughing at her indignant response. Gwen was beautiful when she was flustered. “It’s not my fault you’re a bad listener. Maybe next time you’ll do as you’re told, hm? It can’t be that hard. I listen to you all the time!” And he enjoyed it. Gwen was very good at giving out orders. But there was a time and a place, now being not it. David still had the reins, and he wasn’t planning on letting go until he was satisfied that Gwen was ok.

 

“You should take a nap,” David suggested, though he made sure to put enough emphasis on it to make it clear; it wasn’t a suggestion. “Quartermaster set aside some dinner for you, but I’ll have to go to the mess hall and get it. Could take a bit. I’ll have to make the nightly rounds too.”

 

“I’m gonna take a guess and say I don’t have a choice,” Gwen drawled, pulling her blankets closer. There was a question burning behind the sarcasm, a plea for more. David didn’t need to ask more of what.

 

“You’ve got it! And I don’t think you’ll want to know what’ll happen if you disobey,” he cheerfully added, taking hold of her chin. “Not that you’d ever dream of it, right Gwen? You wouldn’t do that. Not after our talk.” David beamed at her, watching her pretty face go slack with submissive pleasure. “I thought so. See? You can listen after all!”

 

“Oh please. You think you’re such hot shit because you got a little tough on me!” Gwen’s lashes fluttered, betraying exactly how hot she thought it was. “I’m not always going to be tired David. Watch your ass.”

 

David smirked, cocking a brow. “I think I’ll be just fine. After all, YOU were the one who wanted me to take charge, remember? I’m only giving you what you want.” Relishing the moment, he leaned down and breathed a laugh into her hair. “And I can be very persuasive. Maybe you should watch your own ass, _Gwendolyn._ ”

 

A fierce red blush spread across her cheeks. David barely got to savor it before Gwen shouted and whacked him with a pillow. “Fuck. OFF. I’m supposed to be sleeping, remember? Go work or something!!” She immediately burrowed beneath the covers and sheets, dragging the weaponized pillow firmly over her head.

 

That was...adorable.

 

“Sure Gwen. Whatever you say.” Biting back another laugh, David patted her thigh and left her to it. Let her ignore him. He could get revenge later, if he felt like it. After all, someone had to punish that insubordinate tongue. For now though, he was happy he got her to listen. David really needed to take charge more often.

 

It got some amazing, and relieving results!

 


End file.
